


Down To Hell And Up To The Sky

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: damnit Wilbur!title from the mechanisms Pump Shanty
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Down To Hell And Up To The Sky

“Last night I tried to imagine myself without you. The thing is, I could and I felt so much better.”

“Tommy-” 

“No, Wilbur! Don’t act worried about me! You’ve- You’ve fucking manipulated me and Tubbo, and I can’t be friends with you!” 

“Tommy, Tommy please.” Wibur reached a hand out towards the other, as almost a way to stop him from leaving. A sad smile crept on the young boy’s face.

“Would Phil be proud of you? Of what you’ve done, Wil?”

“W-What?” Shock fell across the brunette’s face. “Of course he’d be proud of me! I’m taking back L’manburg from Schlatt!”

“He isn’t, Wilbur. That’s the thing. I talked to him, did you know that? Told him what you’ve been up to!”

“...ah...” 

“And you know what he said? You want to know what he said, Wil? He said ‘proud of him for murdering his friends? That’s not the Wilbur I knew.’ Wilbur, he’s not proud of you!” Wilbur laughed suddenly, a hand over his mouth. 

“Tommy- Tommy that doesn’t matter! I’m still destroying Manburg! And you can’t stop me.”

“...fine. But I’m not helping.” And Tommy turns, stalking off into the cavern of Pogtopia, fading from view. 


End file.
